Harry Potter and The Staff Of The Elders
by MariosK
Summary: When Harry returns to Privet Drive after his 5th year,he is summoned to the Ministry in order to unlock his heritage.What is The Staff Of The Elders?HP?Please read through chapters 1&2,even if you don't like them.
1. Chapter 1

_Mr. Harry James Potter.You are summoned to the Department of Magical Inheritance of The Ministry of Magic.You are excpected to be there by 12 o'clock (midday).The supervisor of this ritual (after his own request) will be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and member of The International Confederation of Wizards).The Ministry wishes you a nice day._

_With the highest regards,_

_Damien Mcgonagal_

'Mcgonagal?' Harry thought to himself with a hint of sarcasm 'How oddly familiar.'

Seconds later, Harry was slightly startled by a sudden burst of flames, while Fawkes, the Headmster's Phoenix, showed up with a letter on its beak.

After petting the beatiful creature, Harry took the letter and started opening it.

_Harry, be ready to leave by 8 o'clock in the morning, in which time I will be taking you to the Deprtment of Magical Inheritance._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was, to say the least, surprised by the length of the letter.He expected it to have information about what was going on in The Order.

Alas, as Professor Dumbledore would say himself:_'All in due time, Harry.All in due time.'_

Even though Harry knew that the letter could be intercepted, he still hated being left outside.However, he had to wait 4 more days.4 more days and he would be away from the Dursleys.Then, he could know what's been going on at The Order.


	2. A Visit From The Headmaster

It was the time after the sunrise in Surrey.Not many people where up at this time of day_.6:34 AM._However, in Number 4 Privet Drive, a teenager, in a rather futile attempt, was trying to shove some weird-looking robes and textbooks into a trunk.Even though the teenager had developed some muscles from the wide range of chores he'd been doing over the years, he still wasn't strong enough to manage it.And since he couldn't use magic out of school, he'd have to wait for Professor Dumbledore to help him.He figured that he could as well get some more sleep.He was going to need it.

He lay on his bed for what seemed a second.He woke up when he heard a scream.He glanced at his alarm clock.7:56.Crap!He had only 4 minutes to get ready.He tried to stuff his things into his trunk and failed, yet again.He was ready to get out of his bedroom's door when he heard a growl full of rage._'YOU!You freak!Get out of my house.Leave my family alone.' _Obviously, Albus Dumbledore had come to pick him up.

'Now, now' The Headmaster said 'I have only come to pick up Harry and leave.I promise Harry and I-'

'Professor!' came a voice from the bottom of the stairs,"I'm glad you could make it'.

'Please, do call me Albus when we aren't at school.'

'Sir, I need some help with my trunk.' said Harry 'Could you help me?'

'Your trunk, Harry?' Dumbledore remarked 'You don't need to pack your things.We'll only be away for a few hours and then come straight back.It's necessary for the wards to work, afterall.

'So, I won't be going to Grimm-The Headquarters, then?' asked Harry.

'You will go to the Headquarters but not now.' the old man said 'I suspect you can't wait to see Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger, no?'

'Quite a bit,sir' Harry answered 'Quite a bit.'

Let's get going, then.' Dumbledore said 'Grab my hand and we'll go to the Ministry'

People's eyes were following the two new arrivals at the Ministry of Magic.It's not an everyday thing to see Harry Potter and Albus Dumledore walking down the entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

'Mr. Dumbledore, sir, Mr. Potter.Follow me, please.The Department of Inheritance is right this way.' a man with a yellow golf cap said, while pointing at a door camouflaged to look like a wall.


	3. Department Of Magical Inheritance

'Mr. Dumbledore, sir, Mr. Potter.Follow me, please.The Department of Inheritance is right this way.' a man with a yellow golf cap said, while pointing at a door camouflaged to look like a wall.

As the man with the cap touched his hand on the wall and muttered something under his breath, a brught white light shone through a square opening.

'Now, if you'll excuse me Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, I have to get going.' The man said 'I trust you know what to do, Professor?

'But of course, Damien.' Dumbledore replied 'I wouldn't be considered the strongest wizard in the world if I couldn't perform a simple Inheritance Ritual, now would I?'

Then, it suddenly struck Harry...But of course!They were very much alike...

'Damien?' he asked 'Damien Mcgonagal?'

'The same.' he replied 'I suspect you might know my aunt, Minerva.'

'Might!' Harry asked 'She's been teaching me for 5 years, for crying out loud!'

'Alright!I'll be leaving now.'

'Okay, Harry, cut your hand on that needle.' Dumbledore said "It won't hurt.'

Harry could have sworn he heard a "much" at the end of the Professor's words, but he shrugged it off.

Harry did as he was told and felt a slight sting on his arm as he cut it, but it wasn't enough to make him feel anything but a slight numbness.

'Now, touch your open wound on this' he said as he took out a white parchment,

Harry followed the old man's words and he put his cut on the parchment.The small drop of blood stayed there until it was evaporated and suprisingly left no stain upon the parchment.

Suddenly, blood-red words started appearing ."Potter".

Nothing happened for a few seconds until the word "Black" showed up as well.

A minute had passed until another word came up."Emrys".

After a three minutes's time another word was written on the parchment.

"Dumbledore".Suprise was evident on the Headmaster's face after that.

"Mcgonagal".

"Gryffindor".

"Ravenclaw".

"Slytherin".

"Agrippas".

"Circe".

"Warwick X. Ugonus".That left Dumbledore with an open mouth ,(even wider than Ron's when he's eating) something that rarely, if ever occured.

'Harry,' the Headmaster inquired 'Do you know what this means?'

'I know.' Harry replied 'How can I be related to you?I mean...You would know if I was your grandson or something, wouldn't you?

'I understand now, why I could and still can see my young self within you' Dumbledore said 'Harry, I must tell you something which, I think, is the cause of this.'

'When I was at Hogwarts, I had a crush on a girl.A certain Pandorra Mcgonagal.Yes, Harry, I know.However, Minerva is not my daughter, but my niece.When I finished Hogwarts,we married.We had a daughter, Ourania.A few weeks after her birth, there rose a new Dark Lord, Grindelwald.I was a primary target, due to my power.One night, when I was at Hogwarts, I felt the wards that I myself had set around the house being breached.I got out of Hogwarts's Grounds and apparated to my, sadly, burnt down house.I stepped in.I found Pandorra lying on the ground with expressionless eyes.I sought out to find Ourania.I couldn't find her.At that moment, I took an oath.I promised that there will be a tomorrow for Grindelwald, if I had a say in it.I trained hard and when I met him again, I killed him.I avenged the death of my wife and the death, as it seemed then, of my daughter.

I daresay that I was wrong in believing that my Ourania was... dead.She was found by a Muggle.He raised her.She never came to Hogwarts because she was a Squib.However, magic can skip a generation or two.She then married a Muggle by the name of Evans and they had a daughter.'

'Lily Evans'.


	4. The Fall Of Atlantis

'Lily Evans'

- - - -

Harry was standind face to face with his great-grandfather.That is, if his calculations are correct.

Each stared at one another.Dumbledore broke the heated silence:

'Harry, that's not the only important thing that I have to tell you.' He said 'You also are the heir of Merlin.'

'Merlin!' Harry wondered aloud 'But his name isn't written on the parchment.'

'No, Harry,' said Dumbledore 'It is.Emrys is another name of Merlin.'

'For Merlin's beard!' Harry said 'I'm really powerful,aren't I?

'Yes you are, Harry.And that's not all.' Dumbledore replied 'Have you ever heard of Warwick Xenophone Ugonus?No?I have, though.Harry, what I'm going to tell you now is very limited knowlege.I must be one of the only living men to know this."

'Ugonus was the most powerful wizard of all times.He combined Atlantian Battle Magic with modern magic(of his time).Atlantian Battle Magic was so destructive, that it was literally, uncontrollable.He was the only recorded wizard to have controlled it.Now, Harry.There were rumours that he, and only he survived the Fall of Atlantis.They were considered to be false.But now, you give proof that he has, by being his heir.' Dumbledore waited for his words to sink in.

'This means, Harry, that you are able to control Atlantian Battle Magic.' Dumbledore said.

- - - -

_Flashback_

_A man was standing on a podium in front of a curious crowd gathered outside the City's Citadel._

_He spoke:_

_'Citizens of Atlantis, heed my words.Whoever has a sound mind will.We have manipulated the Earth.We have taken away all of its possesions.We have left no fruits, no plants to grow.'_

_'Atlantis is ready to fall into the deep sea.It shall revenge.I will leave Atlantis in order to survive.Whoever wants to join me, raise their hands.'_

_Ugonus was desperately trying to see if any hands were raised.None were._

_'You cowards.' he shouted 'You think that if you stay here and your pathetic lifes, you'll live?'_

_'Yes.' a voice from the crowd said ''We have land here.We have family.I'm not willing to give that up by listening to a fool and his venomous words, trying to send everyone away so that he can rule Atlantis on his own.'_

_Then everyone in the gathered crowd started shouting against Ugonus's words._

_He knew then, that this was a lost fight.He left Atlantis on his own._

_From that day on, he would dream of his fellow men and women screaming as they were sucked into the water along with their **land**, every night._


	5. The Staff Of The Elders

Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were strolling down Gringotts's Hallway.The Goblins working there only took a brief glance at them and returned to whatever they were doing.

The two companions halted at the last desk, where the Head Goblin sat.

'I would like to see the President.' The Goblin just sat there.

'It's about the Ugonus Vault' He continued.

The Goblin sat upright and started running (as fast as it could, which is a bit slow) towards a door at the back.

- - - -

It came back with an old-looking Goblin a minute or so later.

'Ah! Woodleg, old friend' Dumbledore said, while shaking the old-looking Goblin's hand ' It is nice to see you again.'

'Albus!' the Goblin responded 'Long time, no see!I hear you want to know about the Ugonus Vault.I remember telling you that we're not allowed to tell anyone about it without a blood relative's expressed permision.'

'I know,Woodleg,' Dumbledore said 'and that's why I brought the Ugonus Heir.'

'THE UGONUS HEIR?' the president yelled in disbelief 'I mean...How?'

'Harry Potter is the heir of Warwick Xenophone Ugonus.' Dumbledore calmly stated while taking a small sheet out of his pocket 'I hold as proof his Inheritance parchment.'

'Let me have a look at that.' the President demanded stubbornly.Albus smiled.If there's one thing wrong about Goblins, it's the fact that they are stubborn and they need proof to let a point stand.

'Potter,Black,Merlin?Dumbledore?Mcgonagal.Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin!' To say that the Goblin was excited would be an understatement.' This boy owns 3/4 of Hogwarts!Agrippas,Circe?Albus you do know that Circe was an Ancient Greek Goddess, albeit a lower one, don't you?

'Ugonus!' the Goblin muttered.

'It seems you are right, Albus.' It's true that this boy is the Ugonus Heir. 'You know, Albus, I thought you had finally lost it when you told me that this boy is the Heir.'

'I know, Woodleg.' Dumbledore said 'I thought so too.The parchment never lies, though.I'm the one that created it afterall.'

- - - -

Mr. Potter, place your hand on the wall.

Harry did as he was bid and suddenly the wall disappeared revealing an ennormous oak door, even larger than the one at Hogwarts.It opened.Harry was blinded by the gold that was in it.It wasn't just money.Armours, staves, swords, spears and crossbows.However, the only thing that attracted him was a large pole in the middle of the vault.He approached it.He saw something like a drawer.He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.He examined it closer.He saw an animated snake at the bottom-right corner.

_"Open"_ He said in Parseltongue.

Harry heard something "click".He tried opening it again.He succeded.

Inside he found a letter.

_To my Heir,whoever it may be,_

_I hope you are doing well.I once heard a prophecy.It said: "The Heire and The Darke Lorde.The two Snake-Speakers will haveth to defeat one another.One must fall for the other to liveth.The Heire hath powers the other knowth not." So, I left this letter to whomever of my Heirs will be a Parselmouth.While I haven't got the ability to talk to snakes, I charmed the snake so that it obeys to whichever Heir the Prophecy refers to, in hope of helping him.Within this drawer I also put all the books I could find referring to Atlantian Battle Magic (some of which I wrote myself) and information as to where you can find the only weapon that will help you defeat the Dark Lord.I was the only one wise enough to leave Atlantis before it sunk.Before I could get away safely, though, I was caught in the raging sea-storm.I almost lost my life.Fortunately I managed to escape.However, my staff, which you might know as The Staff Of The Elders, fell from within my grasp and into the sea.I tried to get it back, but my willpower wasn't even half-strong to that of The Gods.So, I lay upon you, my Heir, to find the missing Staff Of The Elders._


	6. The Article and The Bug

**_(A/N:_**I know this is a little short, but, at least it's something?begs for forgiveness

__

_**Harry Potter is the Ugonus Heir**_

_(By Rita Skeeter)_

_We have just been told that Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived) is the Heir of Warwick X. Ugonus.Our sources within Gringotts informed us that Harry Potter and Dumbledore (Headmaster Of Hogwarts School Of Wichcraft And Wizardry) have been to the Wizard Bank to open up Vault 001.Not many know this, but Ugonus is said to be the greatest wizard of all times.He was the High Ruler of Atlantis.When he realised that Atlantis was going to be sunk, he supposedly left the island on his own, after unsuccesfully trying to convince the Atlantians to do the same.We had no real proof of this, until Harry Potter had his Inheritance Ritual.However, he's not only the Ugonus Heir.He is also:_

_a)The Potter Heir._

_b)The Black Heir._

_c)The Heir of Merlin._

_d)The Heir of Dumbledore(See p.12)._

_e) The Heir of Mcgonagal (also, see p.12)._

_f)The Heir of Godric Gryffindor,Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw (See p.19 for more)._

_g)The Heir of Agrippas._

_h)The Heir of Circe (See p.27 for more)._

_i)TheHeir of**Warwick Xenophone Ugonus**._

_**Related Articles**:**p.12**(Dumbledore&Mcgonagal)_

_**p.19**(Gryffindor,Slytherin&Ravenclaw_

_**p.27**(Circe)_

'Oh! Great' he said 'More fame!But how could they have known.

''Rita Skeeter"...

'I've had enough' he said.

* * *


End file.
